narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rock Lees Spin-Off
Rock Lee (im Japanischen auch Rokku Rii no Seishun Furu-Pawaa Ninden, ロック・リーの青春フルパワー忍伝) ist ein Spin-Off-Manga zur eigentlichen Naruto-Serie von Kenji Taira, einem von Masashi Kishimotos Assistenten. Die Serie ist im Chibi-Stil gezeichnet und beschäftigt sich mit den Charakteren rund um Rock Lee und seinem Ninja-Leben. Der Manga besteht aus 39 regulären und einigen Extra-Kapiteln. Die Anime-Adaption Naruto SD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden von Studio Pierrot umfasst 51 Folgen, von denen die erste am 03. April 2012 und die letzte am 26. März 2013 in Japan ausgestrahlt wurde. Rock_Lee_Band_1.png|Band 1 Rock_Lee_Band_2.png|Band 2 Rock_Lee_Band_3.png|Band 3 Rock_Lee_Band_4.png|Band 4 Rock_Lee_Band_5.png|Band 5 Rock_Lee_Band_6.png|Band 6 Rock_Lee_Band_7.png|Band 7 Band 1 (1. Schriftrolle: Ein Ninja namens Rock Lee) Kapitel 1: Ein Ninja namens Rock Lee (Ninja Rokku Rii!!, 忍者ロックリー!!) thumb|right|150px Obwohl Rock Lee keinerlei Talent für Nin-Jutsu hat, arbeitet er stets fleißig und kann sogar Eindringlinge vertreiben, die das Dorf bedrohen. Doch ihn begleitet stets die Angst vor Abweisung, denn vor allem von seinem Sensei Gai braucht er Anerkennung, um seinen Ninja-Weg bestreiten zu können. *In diesem Kapitel sind die feindlichen Ninja aus Takigakure. Jutsus *''Katon: Kaen no Jutsu'' (feindlicher Ninja) *''Konoha-Kacke-Attacke'' (Lee) *''Fuuton: Konoha-Kaiten'' (Lee) *''Fake-Kuchiyose no Jutsu'' (Lee) *''Fake-Bunshin no Jutsu'' (Lee) *''Fake-Oiroke no Jutsu'' (Lee, Gai) *''Fake-Haaremu no Jutsu'' (Lee) *''Konoha Chou Great Dai Senpuu'' (Gai mit Lee, Lee mit Gai) Kapitel 2: Herzklopfen und Liebestaktiken! (Ai no Kyodai na Patapata Kougeki Sakusen!!, 愛の巨大なパタパタ攻撃作戦!!) thumb|right|150px Um bei Sakura landen zu können, holt Lee sich Tipps aus Kakashis Flirt-Taktiken, interpretiert die Lektionen aber falsch und kriegt so nur einen weiteren Korb. Jeoch kann er seinen Ruf retten, indem er Sakura vor feindlichen Ninja rettet. *Die feindlichen Ninja aus diesem Kapitel sind aus Kirigakure. Jutsus *''Wespen-Attacke'' (Lee) Kapitel 3: Rock Lee vs. Neji Hyuuga (Rokku Rii tsui Neji Hyuuga, ロックリー対ガイ班はネジ日向) thumb|right|150px Neji scheint Lee in allem überlegen zu sein, bis er in einem Kampf gegen seinen Rivalen begreift, dass Neji ihn respektiert und für einen großartigen Ninja hält. *Die feindlichen Ninja des Kapitels sind aus Kusagakure. Jutsus *''Konoha-Un-Deux-Trois'' (Lee, Gai) *''Fake-Byakugan'' (Lee) *''Hakke-Rokujuuyon-Shou-Kopfstöße'' (Lee) Kapitel 4: Rock Lee, der Kopier-Ninja?! (Kopii Ninja Rokku Rii?!, コピー忍者ロックリー?!) thumb|right|150px Um ein besserer Ninja zu werden, ahmt Lee Kakashi nach, der Gai für kurze Zeit vertreten muss. Dabei bemerkt er nicht, dass es seinen eigentlichen Meister kränkt... Jutsus *''Byaku-Sharingan'' (Neji) *Sennen Goroshi (Lee) *''Sanzen'nen Goroshi (= 3000 Jahre Schmerzen)'' (Lee, Kakashi und Gai) Kapitel 5: Sakuras Bikini (Sakura no Mizugi!!, さくらの水着!!) thumb|right|150px Viele Ninja aus Konoha wollen ans Meer fahren und Lee kann nicht anders, als an Sakuras Bikini zu denken... Kapitel 6: Tentens Idol (Tenten no Yabou!!, テンテンの野望!!) thumb|right|150px Tsunade, Tentens großes Idol, wird bedroht und sie gibt ihr Bestes, um die Hokage zu beschützen. *Die feindlichen Ninja des Kapitels sind ebenfalls aus Takigakure. Jutsus *''Souguu, Chou Tenjin Ranman''; größere Version von Sougu: Tenjin Ranman (Tenten) Kapitel 7: Gaara Sabakuno (Sabaku no Gaara!!, 砂漠我愛羅!!) thumb|right|150px Gesetzlose Ninja wollen Sunagakure zerstören, und Team 9 soll den Kazekage Gaara unterstützen. Aber dadurch, dass Lee einst gegen Gaara verlor, beherrscht ein gewisses Konkurrenzdenken die Mission und gefährdet sogar dessen Erfolg... *Die feindlichen Ninja des Kapitels stammen aus Kusagakure. Jutsus *''Sabaku-Kyuu'' (Lee) *''Aseshigure (= Schweißsprühregen)'' (Lee) *''Konoha Suna Arashi (= Konoha Sandsturm)'' (Lee) Extra-Kapitel: Naruto vs. Konohamaru vs. Rock Lee! (Naruto tsui Konohamaru tsui Rokku Rii!!, ナルト対木の葉対ロック·リー!!) thumb|right|150px Vor Ausbruch des vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieges trainieren Naruto und Konohamaru für die anstehende Chunin-Auswahlprüfung. Jutsus *''Erotik-Kampfkunst: Sakura-Version'' (Naruto) *''Kunst der zwei liebenden Jungs: Meister-Version'' (Konohamaru) *''Fake-Rasengan'' (Lee) *''Fake-Rasen-Shuriken'' (Lee) *''Kunst des männlichen Harems'' (Konohamaru) Bonus-Geschichte: Ein Besuch zu Hause bei Meister Gai! thumb|right|150px Team 9 schaut endlich bei Gai zu Hause vorbei, doch auch dort macht das harte Training keine Pause! Band 2 (2. Schriftrolle: Rock Lee vs. Maito Gai) Kapitel 8: Rock Lee vs. Maito Gai (Rokku Rii VS Maito Gai!!, ロック・リー VS マイト・ガイ!!) thumb|right|150px Um seinen Sensei zu übertreffen, so wie es sich für einen Schüler gehört, tritt Lee gegen Gai an und überzeugt diesen tatsächlich von seiner Stärke. Jutsus *''Konoha Darf-Ich-Bitten'' (Lee mit Gai, Gai mit Lee) *''Konoha Windhauch'' (Lee) *''Konoha geiler Wind'' (Lee) *''Asagorira (= Morgen-Gorilla)'' (Lee) Kapitel 9: Neji und Hinata (Neji to Hinata, ネジとヒナタ) thumb|right|150px Da Hinata und Neji sich so nahestehen, wollen Nejis Teamkameraden ihm bei Hinatas Training helfen, jedoch ohne zu ahnen, dass sie alles nur viel schlimmer machen. Verschlimmert wird das Schlamassel durch Hinatas Teamkameraden und Naruto, die trotz guter Absichten nur weiter für Verwirrung sorgen... *Die feindlichen Ninja des Kapitels sind aus Kusagakure. Jutsus *''Hakke Rokujuuyon-Tsukkomi'' (Neji) *''Hakke Shou Mugen Kaiten (= Acht-Elemente-Orakel der grenzenlos kreisenden Himmelshand)'' (Neji mit Hinata, Hinata mit Neji) Kapitel 10: Tag-Team-Match (Taggu Macchi, タッグマッチ) thumb|right|150px Lee ist neidisch auf die gute Zusammenarbeit zwischen Shikamaru und Chouji und will von den beiden lernen, wie er und Neji auch so gut zusammenhalten können. *Die feindlichen Ninja aus diesem Kapitel stammen aus einem unbekannten Dorf, da die Symbole auf ihren Stirnbändern einfache Fragezeichen sind. *In dem Kapitel findet sich Werbung für Ultimate Ninja Impact. Jutsus *''Augenbrauen-Nachahmung'' (Lee) *''Hakke Renku Shou (= Acht-Elemente-Orakel der fortlaufenden Vakuum-Hand)'' (Neji) *''Hakke Kuu Jet-Lee'' (Neji mit Lee) Kapitel 11: Ein Dienst im S-Rang (No Kurasu no Misshon!!, のクラスのミッション!) thumb|right|150px Team 9 kriegt den S-Rang-Auftrag, Vorbereitungen für Hanami (= Picknick unter blühenden Kirschblütenbäumen; in Deutschland auch als Kirschblütenfest bekannt) zu treffen, da Tsunade sich zu diesem festlichen Anlass eine Auszeit mit etwas Sake nehmen will. Tenten, die Tsunade verehrt, gibt sich größte Mühen, alles perfekt ablaufen zu lassen, was Lee natürlich vermasselt... Jutsus *''Tsuuten Ren Kyaku (= Beharrliche Schmerzenshimmelsbeine)'' (Tsunade) Kapitel 12: Bin ich Mr. Augenbraue?! Und ich Naruto?! (Kareha, Gejimayu Dato Watashi ha Naruto-kundesu?!, 彼は、ゲジマユだと私はナルトくんです！) thumb|right|150px Vor einem Badehaus versuchen Naruto und Lee, Sakura in der Umkleide zu beobachten. Ino erwischt die beiden und vertauscht versehentlich ihre Seelen miteinander, was in darauffolgenden Missionen zu einigen Problemen führt... *Die feindlichen Ninja aus diesem Kapitel kommen aus Takigakure. Jutsus *''Shingyakushin (= Seelenkörpertausch)'' (Ino) *''Konoha Gouriki Choudai Senpuu (= Extremer Konoha-Wirbelwind)'' (Gai) *''Rasen Shu-Lee-Ken (Mix aus "Rasen Shuriken" und "Lee")'' (Naruto mit Lee, Lee mit Naruto; in vertauschten Körpern) Extra-Kapitel: Die Ninja-Akademie (Akademii!!, 忍者学校!!; auch: Weekly Shounen Jump Extra, jap. Shuukan ShounenJANPU Yobun, 週刊少年ジャンプ余分) thumb|right|150px Abtrünnige Ninja bedrohen die Ninja-Akademie Konohas und Lee und sein Team geben ihr Bestes, um die Schüler zu beschützen! *Die feindlichen Ninja des Kapitels stammen aus Kusagakure. *In dem Kapitel macht Lee Werbung für den Anime, der Dienstags um 18 Uhr auf dem Sender TV Tokyo lief. Jutsus *''Sexy Praktikantin no Jutsu'' (Lee) *''Konoha Dai Guren Daibakufu (= Lotusblüten-Explosionswelle)'' (Lee) *''Konoha Neppuu (= Konoha heißer Wind)'' (Lee) Bonus-Geschichte: Sasuke SD thumb|right|150px Sasuke ist neidisch auf Lees Erfolg, der diesem sogar eine eigene Serie einbrachte. Lee gibt Sasuke daher einen Tipp: für den Erfolg entscheidend ist das Oiroke no Jutsu! Band 3 (3. Schriftrolle: Die Organisation heißt Akatsuki!) Kapitel 13: Eine streng geheime Infiltrierungsmission! (Misshon Gokuhi Sen'nyuu, 潜入極秘ミッション) thumb|right|150px Tenten, Neji, Sai und Yamato kriegen den Auftrag, eine gestohlene Schriftrolle zurückzuholen, die eine verbotene Kunst enthält. Ton-Ton knockt Neji versehentlich aus und so wird Lee zu dessen Ersatz ins Team geholt und sorgt für eine Menge Chaos... *In diesem Kapitel hat Yamato seinen ersten Auftritt und auch seine erste Szene, in der er etwas sagt. Im Anime hingegen taucht Yamato wiederholt im Hintergrund auf, sagt jedoch nie etwas. Erst in der letzten Episode der Serie spielt er eine größere Rolle und spricht auch tatsächlich. *Auch in diesem Kapitel wird offenbart, dass Yamatos Name zu seinen ANBU-Zeiten Tenzou war. *Die feindlichen Ninja des Kapitels sind vermutlich aus Yugakure. Jutsus *Ninpou: Choujuu Giga; deu. "Super-Tier-Imitationstechnik" (Lee, Tenten; zeichnen jedoch nur, Ausführung des Jutsus erfolgt von Sai) *''Baum-Freisetzungskunst: Riesen-Roboter Tenzoon'' (Yamato; Tenzoon in Anspielung auf seinen Namen Tenzou) *Suirou no Jutsu (feindliche Ninja) *''Haarige Super-Tier-Imitationskunst'' (Sai mit Lee) Kapitel 14: Tierpflege (Ikimono-gakari, 生き物係) thumb|right|150px Team 9 muss sich um sämtliche Tiere ihrer Kameraden kümmern, doch sind Lee und seine Teamkameraden gänzlich ungeeignet als Tierpfleger... Jutsus *''Ultra Dynamic Marking (Akamaru und Kakashis Nin-Ken) *''Kombi-Tai-Jutsu: Schildkröten-Aufstand "Game-Ran"'' (Gai mit seiner Schildkröte) Kapitel 15: Tenten vs. Temari! (Tenten VS Temari!!, テンテンVSテマリ!!) thumb|right|150px Nach einer Mission trifft Lees Team auf Gaara und seine Begleiter, doch Tenten und Temari konkurrieren nach wie vor miteinander. Um zu entscheiden, wer nun stärker ist, kämpfen ihre jeweiligen Teams um Schriftrollen: Eine Himmels- und eine Erd-Schriftrolle. Das gesamte Dorf wird später über diesen heißen Kampf reden... Jutsus *''Sougu (= Gesteuertes Werkzeug): Meister Gais ungewaschene Overalls'' (Tenten) *''Sougu: Warum sind die beiden so oft zusammen fotografiert?; gemeint sind Temari und Shikamaru (Tenten) *''Kurohigi: Meine diversen Schmink-Karten (Kankurou) *''Hakkeshou: Diverse Gesichter Hyuugas'' (Neji) *''Sougu: Extrem große Eisenkugel'' (Tenten) *''Sougu: Brustgeschosse'' (Tenten) Kapitel 16: Die Organisation heißt Akatsuki! (Akatsuki Toiu Soshiki!, 暁という組織！) thumb|right|150px Bei einer Mission macht Team 9 sich auf die Suche nach Akatsuki und kann die Organisation erfolgreich ausspionieren. Bis die Mitglieder sich in einen unerbittlichen Kampf gegeneinander stürzen... Jutsus *''Jiongu: Issei-Hoka (= Sturmangriff des erddurchgrollenden Schreckens; Kakuzus Tentakel-Kunst)'' (Kakuzu) Kapitel 17: Hokage Maito Gai?! (Hokage Maito Gai?!, 火影マイト・ガイ?!) thumb|right|150px Während einer Reise der eigentlichen Hokage Tsunade und der Abwesenheit vieler anderer Jonin, muss Gai als Ersatz-Hokage einspringen und dreht das ganze Dorf auf den Kopf... *Der indische Mann im Ichiraku-Nudelshop stammt aus der neuen Serie Gekikara! Curry Ouji. Jutsus *''Special-Dynamic Entry'' (Gai mit Lee, Naruto, Sai, Chouji, Konohamaru, Hinata, Ino, Yamato, Shino, Kotetsu) Extra-Kapitel: Kurzgeschichten Kurzgeschichte 1: Naruto im Ramen-Lokal thumb|right|150px|Die Werbeillustration Inspiriert von einer Werbeillustration zu Naruto the Movie: Road to Ninja, in der Naruto und seine Kameraden im Ichiraku-Nudelshop saßen. *Erstveröffentlichung: "Saikyo-Jump"-Bonusheft (Saikyo-Jump ist ein japanisches Manga-Magazin und das sogenannte "Muttermagazin" des Mangas "Rock Lee"), September 2012 Kurzgeschichte 2: Kartenkampf! thumb|right|150px Über einen Kampf mit Karten zwischen Lee, Neji und Tenten. *Erstveröffentlichung: "V-Jump"-Magazin, Juni 2012 Kurzgeschichte 3: Das Spiel! thumb|right|150px Zur Veröffentlichung des Spiels "Naruto SD Powerful Shippuuden" (für den Nintendo 3DS) im November 2012. *Erstveröffentlichung: Programmheft zum Saikyo-Jump-Fest 2012 Bonus-Geschichte: Sasori vs. Deidara thumb|right|150px Deidara und Sasori konkurrieren erneut um ihre Vorstellungen von der Kunst, wobei sich ihre Freundschaft allen Anscheins nach vertieft... Band 4 (4. Schriftrolle: Sasuke Uchiha!) Kapitel 18: Im Dienst als Raikages Leibgarde (Raikage Goei Ninmu, 雷影護衛任務) thumb|right|150px Bei einer Mission kommt Team 9 zufällig an Kumogakure vorbei und wird dort herzlichst empfangen. Jedoch versucht seit einigen Tagen jemand, den Raikage umzubringen und so muss das Team als Raikages Schutzgeleit dienen! *Die feindlichen Nukenin des Kapitels sind aus Takigakure. Jutsus *''Raiton: Kuro Panty'' (Darui) *''Ranton: Reizaa Stütz-BH'' (Darui) *''Rari Hakke Shou Kaiten (Mischung aus Rariatto und Hakke Shou Kaiten)'' (Neji) Kapitel 19: Sasuke Uchiha! (Uchiha Sasuke!!, サスケうちは!!) thumb|right|150px Nach langer Zeit trifft Lee endlich wieder auf Sasuke Uchiha und muss überrascht feststellen, dass dieser sich neue Kameraden zugelegt hat... *Neji bezeichnet Karin als "Brillen-Tsundere". Jutsus *''Raiton: Statische Elektrizität durch Reibung eines Plastik-Blatts no Jutsu'' (Lee) *''Sexy Mädchen in Bademode no Jutsu'' (Lee und Sasuke) *''Kombinationskunst: Hebi-Taka-Super Jet'' (Team Taka) Kapitel 20: Jiraiya, der Spanner-Ninja (Jiraiya Nozoki Ninden!!, 自来也のぞき忍伝!!) thumb|right|150px Naruto, Lee und Konohamaru trainieren bei dem legendären Jiraiya, der die jungen Shinobi aber dazu benutzen will, um den Kunoichi beim Baden zuzuschauen. Nun ist es an Kakashi, Iruka und Ebisu, dies zu verhindern! *Wegen Sai trägt Orochimaru in diesem Kapitel den Spitznamen "Orozipfel". Jutsus *''Drei sexy Schwestern no Jutsu'' (Naruto, Konohmaru und Lee) *''Erotik-Kampfkunst: Angriff in Zangenbewegung'' (Naruto und Konohmaru) *''Erotik-Kampfkunst: Verbotene Liebe zwischen Lehrer und Schülerin'' (Naruto und Konohamaru) *''Kuchiyose: Flirt-Dynamik'' (Jiraiya) *''Sexy Badenixen no Jutsu'' (Naruto, Konohamaru und Lee) *''Rasen-Busen (Mischung aus Rasengan Jiraiya und Naruto und Sexy no Jutsu: Sakura-Version)'' (Naruto, Jiraiya und Konohamaru) Kapitel 21: Der Tag der Raubtiere! (Chinjuu Taggu!!, 珍獣タッグ!!) thumb|right|150px Bei einer Mission, in der Team 9 wilde Tiere einfangen soll, werden Gai und Kisame Hoshigaki durch das matschige Chakra eines Gorillas zusammengeklebt und müssen alles geben, um diese Kunst zu lösen... Jutsus *''Konoha Gouriki Chodai Senpuu'' (Gai) *''Suiton: Senshokugyou (= Tausend essbare Fische)'' (Kisame) *''Kunst der Grill-Fische (durch Senshokugyou und Asakujaku)'' (Gai mit Kisame, Kisame mit Gai) *''Kunst des tausengängigen Fischmenüs (Steigerung der Kunst der Grill-Fische)'' (Gai und Kisame, Kisame mit Gai) Kapitel 22: Flirt-Schmatz-Kuschel-Liebe-Herzklopfen (Icha-Icha Chu-Chu Kyapi-Kyapi Rabu-Rabu Suri-Suri Doki-Doki, イチャイチャチュッチュキャビキャビラブラブスリスリドキドキ) thumb|right|150px In Konoha ging eine Schriftrolle mit einer geheimen Kunst darin verloren und richtet viel Chaos im Dorf an - denn wenn man den Inhalt der Schriftrolle erblickt, verliebt man sich sofort in den ersten Menschen, den man danach ansieht... Jutsus *''Kunst der Liebe auf den ersten Blick'' (in der Schriftrolle) Extrakapitel: Powerful Shippuuden! (Pawaafuru Shippuuden!!, パワフル疾風伝!!) thumb|right|150px Gezeichnet für den Verkauf des Spiels "Naruto SD Powerful Shippuden". Die Akatsuki-Mitglieder des Spiels kommen auch in der Kurzgeschichte vor, in der Akatsuki gegen Lee, Naruto und Tenten kämpfen. Extrakapitel: Der Kampf (Battoru!!, バトル!!) thumb|right|150px Naruto und Sasuke kämpfen gegeneinander, jedoch hat Lee als Regisseur ein paar Vorschläge zu machen... Bonusgeschichte: Sasukes neues Oufit! thumb|right|150px Um Sasuke besser zu unterstützen, will sein Team ein neues Outfit für ihn finden. Letztendlich gewinnt Juugos Outfit und das Team wird kurzerhand in "Hiyoko" (=''Küken'') umbenannt - mit passenden Küken-Kostümen! Band 5 (5. Schriftrolle: Rock Lee vs. Naruto Uzumaki!) Kapitel 23: Das Ino-Shika-Chou-Trio wird aufgelöst?! (Kaisan!? Ino-Shika-Chou!!, 解散!? 猪鹿蝶!!) thumb|right|150px Der Geschmack bei den Kartoffel-Chips spaltet sich und genau so auch Team 10... Während Ino erbittert für Chips mit Consommé-Geschmack (= klare Fleischbrühe) kämpft, ist Chouji der Ansicht, dass Salz-Chips die allerbesten Chips sind! Shikamaru findet das alles zwar mühsam, aber wenn er sich für seine Algen-Chips einsetzen muss, ist ihm nicht zu mühsam! Jutsus *''Hakke Algen Rokujuuyon Shou'' (Neji) Kapitel 24: Rock Lee vs. Naruto Uzumaki! (Rokku Rii VS Uzumaki Naruto!!, ロック・リーVSうずまきナルト!!) thumb|right|150px Lee kann nicht länger aushalten, wie Naruto immer beliebter wird und scheinbar auch weit mehr Chancen bei Sakura hat, als er selbst... Er fordert Naruto zum Kampf heraus und buhlt so mit Naruto um Sakura, denn der Gewinner kann mit ihr ausgehen... Jutsus *''Sennen Goroshi Rokujuuyon Shou'' (Lee) *''Erotik-Kampfkunst: Cosplay-Sakura no Jutsu'' (Naruto) *''Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gama-Oyabin (= Kunst der Beschwörung des Krötenchefs)'' (Naruto) *''Hyuuga-Oyabin'' (Lee) Kapitel 25: Mein allerliebster Sasuke (Itoshino Sasuke-kun, 愛しのサスケくん) thumb|right|150px Naruto und Lee buhlen nach wie vor um Sakura, doch diese schwelgt in Erinnerungen an Sasuke... Sakuras Vater will seine Tochter unbedingt aufmuntern, doch Sasuke wurde in der Nähe Konohas gesichtet und sorgt für eine Menge Wirbel... *Als kleine Werbeeinlage für Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie verwandelt Naruto sich in Prollsuke (so wie der prollige Sasuke im Film). Jutsus *''Erosuke Happening no Jutsu'' (Naruto) Kapitel 26: Der Marionettenspieler Kankurou (Kugutsu-shi Kankurou, 傀儡師カンクロウ) thumb|right|150px Im Kampf gegen desertierte Ninja macht Kankurou sich durch seine spezielle Kunst einen Namen, jedoch mangelt es ihm dafür am Charisma eines großen Bruders. Neji hingegen hat alles, was einen perfekten großen Bruder auszeichnet... *Die Nukenin des Kapitels sind vermutlich aus Yugakure. Jutsus *''Marionetten-Kombinationskunst: Kankuroboter'' (Kankurou) Kapitel 27: Akatsuki in den Sommerferien! (Akatsuki no Natsuyasumi!!, 暁の夏休み!!) thumb|right|150px Lee nutzt die freie Zeit in den Sommerferien, um Akatsuki zu beobachten, die Organisation aber will die in den Ferien wachsenden Kräfte dazu nutzen, um die Welt zu erobern! ;Am Strand : Am Strand kämpfen Deidara und Sasori erneut um ihre künstlerischen Fähigkeiten. ;Wassermelone-Schlagen : Beim Wassermelone-Schlagen richten Deidara und Tobi erheblichen Schaden an, was Pain dementsprechend straft... ;Mitten im Kampf?! : Itachi und Kisame machen das Zikaden-Fangen für Zetsu zu einem besonderen Spektakel. ;Ein Zweikampf?! : Ein erbittertes Käfer-Duell soll den stärkeren zwischen den beiden Akatsuki-Mitgliedern Itachi und Kisame ausmachen. *Itachis Anmerkung "Für dich gibt es einen entscheidenden Nachteil... Nämlich meine Existenz." ist eine Anspielung auf dessen Worte aus dem Original-Manga zu Kabuto Yakushi aus Kapitel 578. ;Schwänzen : Während Kakuzu hart arbeitet, um Geld für die Organisation zu verdienen, liegt Hidan auf der faulen Haut. ;Schatten : Selbst beim Suchen nach einem schattigen Plätzchen lässt Hidan sein besonderes Wesen zum Vorschein kommen. ;Ein Schwimmfest voller οο : Lee ist in Erwartung eines Schwimmfestes voller nackter Mädchen, muss vor Ort aber feststellen, dass das Schwimmfest alleine Zetsu gilt. ;Das Computerspiel : Sämtliche Mitglieder der Organisation finden Gefallen an einem Computerspiel, lediglich ihr Anführer kann irgendwie nicht gewinnen... ;Der Wunderkerzen-Wettkampf : Alle zünden Wunderkerzen an und der, dessen Kerze am längsten brennt, gewinnt das Spiel. Da Deidara und Sasori ständig miteinander konkurrieren und Tobi Deidara unbedingt unter die Arme greifen will, endet das Spiel knalliger, als gedacht. Jedoch sind alle Mitglieder brauner geworden... Das kann nur ein Power-Up sein! ;Bericht : Trotz größter Anstrengungen, die Verbrecher-Organisation im Auge zu behalten, lenkte Sakuras Blick Lee irgendwie doch ab... Spezialkapitel: Kurzgeschichten Kurzgeschichte 1: Unbesiegbar!! thumb|right|150px Passend zum Thema der damaligen Tour des Magazins stellt sich Tenten in ihrer Rolle als Tsukkomi (Tsukkomi und Boke sind ein sich ergänzendes Komödianten-Duo im Manzai-Theater, der japanischen Form der Stand-Up-Comedy. Der Tsukkomi ist ernst, rechthaberisch, schlau und korrigiert stets die Fehler des Boke - der wiederum ist verrückt, lustig und naiv zugleich und bekommt öfters einen Schlag auf den Kopf.) als unbesiegbar heraus. *Erstveröffentlichung: "Saikyo-Jump"-Unbesiegbar-Tour 2013 Kurzgeschichte 2: Das Sommerfest thumb|right|150px Gais Team verbringt einen Sommerabend auf einem Sommerfest. *Erstveröffentlichung: Programmheft zum "Saikyo-V-Jump"-Fest 2013 Bonus-Geschichte: Hautnah! Drei Geschwister aus Suna!! thumb|right|150px Lee will die drei Suna-Geschwister unbedingt näher kennenlernen und fragt sie aus... Band 6 (6. Schriftrolle: Konoha-Schule!!) Kapitel 28: Leben im Südseeparadies (Nankai no Paradaisu Raifu, 南海のパラダイスライフ) thumb|right|150px Für eine Mission sollen Team Gai und Team Kakashi auskundschaften, weshalb so viele Leute auf der See plötzlich verschwinden. Durch ein Gen-Jutsu gelangen sie auf eine Paradies-Insel nach einer anderen... *Der feindliche Ninja des Kapitels kommt aus Kirigakure. *Gais aus dem Kanon bekannte Seekrankheit ist unter anderem auch Thema des Kapitels. Jutsus *''Kotze-Kujaku (= Kotze-Pfau)'' (Kombi-Tai-Jutsu der Kakashi- und Gai-Gruppe) Kapitel 29: Maito Gai vs. Kakashi Hatake!! (Maito Gai VS Hatake Kakashi!!, マイト・ガイVSはたけカカシ!!) thumb|right|150px Gai reicht es, dass Kakashi ihn nicht ernst nimmt und so fordert er seinen ewigen Rivalen zu einem richtigen Kampf heraus! Jutsus *''Raiton: Sen'nen Goroshi'' Kapitel 30: Ein kleines Abenteuer (Chiisana Dai Bouken, 小さな大冒険) thumb|right|150px Anstelle von Hyourougan nehmen Lee, Neji und Tenten versehentlich Pillen von Chouji ein, die sie schrumpfen lassen und so bestreiten die drei stundenlang ihren Alltag - in Mini-Größe. *Den Feind des Kapitels stellt diesmal eine gemeine Krähe dar. Kapitel 31: Orochimarus Intrige (Orochimaru no Yabou, 大蛇丸の野望) thumb|right|150px Orochimaru plant weiterhin, Konohagakure anzugreifen und strickt eine gerissene Intrige, bei der er versehentlich nur Lees erotische Kampfkünste anstachelt... *''Nakayama Kin'ni-kun (Kin'niku = Muskel)'' ist ein japanischer Komiker, der im Ausland ein Muskelstudium absolvierte. Auf ihm basiert eine Kunst dieses Kapitels. Jutsus *Ähnlich wie bei Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei kann Orochimaru durch eine Bannformel die Seelen lebendiger Menschen steuern und sie damit machen lassen, was er will. Der Nachteil der Kunst besteht darin, dass die Wirkung bei lebenden Opfern nicht so lange hält, wie im Vergleich bei den Seelen bereits Verstorbener. **Darauf basierend lässt er Tsunade und Jiraiya ihre vertrauten Geister beschwören, um das Kuchiyose: Tierhorror no Jutsu auszuüben. Da die Wirkung des Bannes jedoch schnell wieder nachlässt, können Jiraiya und Tsunade auch diese Kunst auflösen. *In Anlehnen an den oben erwähnten Komiker: Die Kunst, die Nakayama Kin'ni-kun entworfen hat (Orochimarus beste verbotene Kunst) Kapitel 32: Konoha-Schule!! (Konoha Akademii, 木の葉アカデミー / Konoha Gakuen!!, 木ノ葉学園!!) thumb|right|150px Basierend auf der fünften OVA wird die Konoha-Schule mitsamt ihrer Schüler vorgestellt. ;Zusammenstoß an einer Straßenecke : Lee und Naruto sind davon überzeugt, dass ein "zufälliger" Zusammenstoß mit Sakura an einer Straßenecke ihnen zu Liebe auf den ersten Blick verhelfen wird. ;Der Zweikampf : Selbst in der Schule können Naruto und Sasuke nicht aufhören, sich gegenseitig herauszufordern - in allen möglichen Disziplinen, versteht sich! ;Der nächste Herausforderer : Um seinen Wackelpudding nicht teilen zu müssen, legt Naruto sich mit dem übereifrigen Chouji an. ;Der Fußball-Wettkampf : Lee muss lernen, dass enorm trainierte Beinmuskulatur nicht automatisch zum Sieg führt. ;Der Streich : Eigentlich will Kiba Naruto eins auswischen, doch irgendwie gerät Sasuke in die Falle und macht sich seinem Namen als "Rächer" alle Ehre! ;Der Liebesbrief : Naruto hält einen Liebesbrief von Hinata versehentlich für eine Herausforderung zum Duell... ;Der Schülersprecher : Neji zeigt Naruto nun die Konsequenzen seines Verhaltens Hinata gegenüber, deren Liebesbrief er für eine Herausforderung hielt! ;Röcke hochheben : Orochimaru musste sich irgendwie in die Schule einschleichen und verkleidete sich als Mädchen, dessen Rock man eher weniger hochheben will... ;Die Not : Orochimaruko will sich an Sasuke ranmachen, was das Eingreifen des gesamten Fußball-Teams erfordert - mitsamt ihren gut trainierten Beinmuskeln! Kapitel 33: Sasuke und Itachi (Sasuke to Itachi, サスケとイタチ) thumb|right|150px Sasuke und Itachi erleiden beide einen Gedächtnisverlust, was Lee ausnutzen will, um Sasuke zurück nach Konohagakure zu kriegen. Jutsus *''Amaterasu-Lagerfeuer'' (Itachi) **Mit Hilfe von Amaterasu bereiten Itachi und Sasuke zahlreiche Speisen, sowie heiße Bäder vor. Spezialkapitel: Kurzgeschichten Kurzgeschichte 1: Tritt hervor, Rock Lee!! thumb|right|150px Ein Manga aus dem Katalog "Itsurogu", den man auf seinem Nintendo 3DS (in japanischer Version) lesen kann. *Erstveröffentlichung: Saikyo Jump Sonderkatalog "Itsurogu" Kurzgeschichte 2: Jump Festa 2014 - Vorsichtsregeln thumb|right|150px Der Manga erläutert die Vorsichtsregeln beim Jump Festa 2014. *Erstveröffentlichung: "Saikyo Jump"-Magazin 1/2014 Kurzgeschichte 3: Lee News thumb|right|150px Diese Kurzgeschichte macht Werbung für die DVD zur Anime-Serie (bislang nur in Japan erhältlich). *Erstveröffentlichung: "Saikyo Jump"-Magazin 10/2013 Bonusgeschichte thumb|right|150px Die Akatsukis entdecken den Schul-Alltag in all seiner Hülle und Fülle. ;Kunstunterricht : Das Künstler-Duo macht den Kunstunterricht zu einem lebhaften Ereignis. ;Sportunterricht : Entgegen aller Erwartungen findet Hidan besonderen Gefallen am Sportunterricht... ;Kleiner Bruder : Kisame offenbart Itachi die Existenz seines eigenen kleinen Bruders - Samehada! ;Heimweg : Pain ist scheinbar nicht in allen Bereichen des Lebens gottgleich und fängt sich dafür eine wohlverdiente Ohrfeige von Konan ein! Band 7 Kapitel 34: Hinata Hyuuga gegen Hanabi Hyuuga (Hyuuga Hinata VS Hyuuga Hanabi!, 日向ヒナタVS日向ハナビ!!) Kapitel 35: Die legendären San-Nin! (Densetsu no Shinobi!!, 伝説の忍!!) Kapitel 36: Erwachsene! (Adaruto!!, アダルト!!) Kapitel 37: Zeit-Verzerrung! (Taimu Waapu!!, タイムワープ!!) Kapitel 38: Die fünf Kage! (Gokage!!, 五影!!) Kapitel 39: Großartige Ninja...! (Rippa na Ninja...!!, 立派な忍者・・・!!) Charaktere LeeSD.png|Rock Lee (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 1) TentenSD.png|Tenten (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 1) NejiSD.png|Neji Hyuuga (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 1) GaiSD.png|Maito Gai (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 1) NarutoSD.png|Naruto Uzumaki (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 1) KonohamaruSD.png|Konohamaru Sarutobi (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 1) SakuraSD.png|Sakura Haruno (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 2) HinataSD.png|Hinata Hyuuga (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 2) KakashiSD.png|Kakashi Hatake (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 2) SasukeSD.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Ersterwähnung: Kapitel 4; Erstauftritt: Kapitel 19) SakumoSD.png|Sakumo Hatake (Ersterwähnung: Kapitel 4) TsunadeSD.png|Tsunade (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 6) ShizuneSD.png|Shizune (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 6) TontonSD.png|Ton-Ton (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 6) GaaraSD.png|Gaara (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 7) KankurouSD.png|Kankurou (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 7) TemariSD.png|Temari (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 7) SaiSD.png|Sai (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 8) ShinoSD.png|Shino Aburame (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 9) KibaSD.png|Kiba Inuzuka (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 9) ShikamaruSD.png|Shikamaru Nara (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 10) ChojiSD.png|Chouji Akimichi (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 10) InoSD.png|Ino Yamanaka (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 10) IrukaSD.png|Iruka Umino (Erstauftritt: Extra-Kapitel: Die Ninja-Akademie) YamatoSD.png|Yamato (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 13) HashiramaSD.png|Hashirama Senju (Ersterwähnung: Kapitel 13) DanzouSD.png|Danzou Shimura (Ersterwähnung: Kapitel 13) GamakichiSD.png|Gamakichi (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 14) GamatatsuSD.png|Gamatatsu (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 14) GamabuntaSD.png|Gamabunta (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 14) DeidaraSD.png|Deidara (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 16) SasoriSD.png|Sasori (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 16) ZetsuSD.PNG|Zetsu (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 16) KakuzuSD.png|Kakuzu (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 16) HidanSD.png|Hidan (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 16) ItachiSD.png|Itachi Uchiha (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 16) KisameSD.png|Kisame Hoshigaki (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 16) PainSD.png|Pain / Nagato (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 16) KonanSD.png|Konan (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 16) TobiSD.png|Tobi (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 16) KotetsuSD.png|Kotetsu Hagane (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 17) IzumoSD.png|Izumo Kamizuki (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 17) TobiramaSD.png|Tobirama Senju (Ersterwähnung: Kapitel 17) HiruzenSD.png|Hiruzen Sarutobi (Ersterwähnung: Kapitel 17) MinatoSD.png|Minato Namikaze (Ersterwähnung: Kapitel 17) OrochimaruSD.png|Orochimaru (Ersterwähnung: Extra-Kapitel: Kurzgeschichten; Erstauftritt: Kapitel 20) KillerBSD.png|Killer B (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 18) RaikageSD.png|A (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 18) MabuiSD.png|Mabui (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 18) OmoiSD.png|Omoi (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 18) KaruiSD.png|Karui (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 18) SamuiSD.png|Samui (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 18) AtsuiSD.png|Atsui (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 18) DaruiSD.png|Darui (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 18) CSD.png|C (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 18) SuigetsuSD.png|Suigetsu Hoozuki (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 19) KarinSD.png|Karin (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 19) JuugoSD.png|Juugo (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 19) KimimaroSD.png|Kimimaro Kaguya (Ersterwähnung: Kapitel 19) JiraiyaSD.png|Jiraiya (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 20) EbisuSD.png|Ebisu (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 20) KabutoSD.png|Kabuto Yakushi (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 20) AsumaSD.png|Asuma Sarutobi (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 23) KureaniSD.png|Kurenai Yuuhi (Ersterwähnung: Kapitel 9; Erstauftritt: Kapitel 23) HiashiSD.png|Hiashi Hyuuga (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 3) KuramaSD.png|Kyuubi (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 12) KatsuyuSD.png|Katsuyu (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 11) PakkunSD.png|Pakkun (Erstauftritt: 14) GyuukiSD.png|Hachibi (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 18) KizashiSD.png|Kizashi Haruno (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 25) MebukiSD.png|Mebuki Haruno (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 25) KushinaSD.png|Kushina Uzumaki (Erstauftritt: Kapitel 37) Kategorie:Die Schriften